Bring Kisshu to Life
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: This another alternate ending I came up with, based off the song Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. Just a fun one-shot. KisshuxIchigo


**Bring Kisshu to Life**

**This is another TMM alternate ending that I randomly came up with. It's not a songfic, unfortunately, but it is based off the song Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. *one-shot* KisshuxIchigo. Just listen to the song as you read it, since I keep being nagged about having to take the lyrics out of it.**

**I don't own TMM, and sadly I never will. If I did, then Aoyama would already be dead and Ichigo would be dating Kisshu.**

* * *

Bring Kisshu to Life

Ichigo's p.o.v. (1st person)

"KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I screamed out, as I could do nothing but watch Kisshu die right in front of me after he was about to kiss me one final time. I couldn't believe he was actually dead, and now I was beginning to feel bad about always rejecting him during all those times we were still fighting. As I just sat there sobbing, I began to regret all those rejections I gave him, even if it was too late now to return his feelings. I now realized that I actually did love him, but I still couldn't get over the fact that Deep Blue had just killed him right before my eyes.

* * *

***Insert song here First verse***

* * *

But I couldn't just continue sitting here crying as long as Deep Blue was still here. I had to defeat him, for Kisshu. As I look up, I notice Deep Blue was still watching me.

"What a shame! You didn't realize you really _did_ have feelings for that traitor until _after_ I killed him!" Deep Blue mockingly told me.

"Shut up! You never did understand that he was in love with me anyway! So why should you care, you cold-hearted psycho!" I screamed at him. "I don't care if you are still Aoyama-kun anymore, I can never forgive you for what you've done! Strawberry Bell!" I summon my Strawberry Bell to me, but before I had a chance to do anything, I suddenly heard Aoyama's voice calling out to me from within Deep Blue.

"Ichigo," he said. "Ichigo, please don't cry anymore. I'm still right here."

"Silence!" Deep Blue shouted at him. "You no longer exist anymore! You never existed to begin with, you were just a part of me this whole time!"

"That doesn't mean I have to listen to you!" Aoyama retorted. He turned back to me. "Ichigo, you're the only one who can kill Deep Blue now. You have to save the Earth from being destroyed by him. You can do it, Ichigo."

With a firm grip on my Strawberry Bell, I soon prepare to deliver the final blow to Deep Blue. "For Kisshu, and to protect the Earth!" I shout as I raise my Strawberry Bell aimed at Deep Blue. "RIBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" My attack hit Deep Blue, and he was disintegrated within minutes leaving nothing behind but a pile of ash and a sword, but as I looked more closely I noticed what looked like Aoyama's body under the pile of ashes. But I shrugged it off and went back over to where Kisshu still lay lifeless, unaware that it had begun raining Mew Aqua outside all over Tokyo the minute I had killed Deep Blue and reviving everything that had been destroyed. But the only thing I cared about at the moment was Kisshu, as I continued sobbing. He was really dead, and there was nothing I could really do about it.

"Kisshu," I whispered through my tears. "I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that I actually was in love you this whole time. Please come back to me, Kisshu. I can't live without you with me." I continue sobbing uncontrollably, not wanting to believe he was really dead. I just felt so helpless now.

* * *

***Insert Chorus, followed by Second verse***

* * *

"Kisshu, I want you to come back to me!" I sobbed. "Please come back to me!" That did it. I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't stand to live without Kisshu, so I got up and went over to what remained of Deep Blue and picked up his sword. If I couldn't get Kisshu to come back to me, I'll just kill myself to be with him instead. As I was about to plunge Deep Blue's sword through my heart, I suddenly heard teleportation behind me and quickly looked back to see that it was none other than Pai and Taruto. But I didn't care as I turned back and prepared to plunge the sword into my heart. I didn't care as long as I could just die so I could be with Kisshu. Before I could, however, Pai suddenly teleported in front of me and grabbed the sword right out of my hands.

What do you think you're trying to pull by killing yourself?" he asked me.

That was it! I've had it with life now. My life was meaningless now that Kisshu was dead. I couldn't take it anymore, and just glared angrily at Pai for stopping me. "Why can't you just let me die?!" I screamed at him. "I can't live anymore without Kisshu! I just want to die so I can be with him!" I began sobbing once again. "I want to die! I want to be with Kisshu! I just wanna die!"

"I see, so the Mew Aqua that's been raining all over Tokyo outside had no effect on Kisshu then," Pai replied. "Perhaps it was for the best that he died for you, and for us and our race."

"NO! I want him back in my life!" I shouted. "Without him, I'll just wither away until I die too! There's just gotta be a way to bring him back!" I ran back over to Kisshu, now sobbing uncontrollably. "Kisshu! Kisshu, please come back to me! Please, Kisshu! Please!" I practically screamed.

"Kisshu," Taruto said sadly, and I look over to see that he was also crying.

"The place is about to collapse, so we shouldn't stay in here much longer," Pai told us. "Taruto and I only came in here to get Kisshu, but we might as well bring you with us too, Mew Ichigo. Taruto, let's go."

"Ok," Taruto replied as he was trying to wipe away tears.

Pai had already picked up Kisshu. "Let's go, Mew Ichigo," he told me. "Taruto, you get to teleport her out while I take Kisshu."

Taruto, who was still wiping away tears, nodded and took my hand before teleporting out of Deep Blue's palace, followed by Pai still carrying Kisshu not far behind.

* * *

***Insert Chorus again***

* * *

As soon as we were out of there, we soon rejoined the other Mews and Ryou, who were still outside and worried about me. They were relieved when they saw Pai and Taruto bringing me over to them. I hoped they wouldn't notice I had been crying, but unfortunately Mint was the first to notice.

"Ichigo, what happened?" she asked me. "I thought you defeated Deep Blue. You should be happy that we won't have to fight anymore."

"I can never be happy again," I replied sadly. "I'd rather be dead now."

"But, Ichigo-san-" Lettuce began until she noticed Pai, who was still carrying Kisshu's still lifeless body, and she then realized why I was upset. "Oh," she said sadly. "I'm really sorry about Kisshu, but I thought that the Mew Aqua raining all over Tokyo had revived everything and everyone?" she then asked.

"Well we don't know why, but for some reason the Mew Aqua had no effect on Kisshu," Pai explained.

"So Kisshu-oniichan is really dead then?" Pudding asked sadly, as she noticed Taruto was also crying as well. Pudding then went over and put her arm around him to comfort him.

"I can't believe he's dead!" Taruto wailed as he was now sobbing. "Why did it have to be Kisshu!"

"Maybe there is a way to bring him back," Zakuro suggested. "Ichigo, have you tried kissing him?" she asked, looking over at me.

I looked back over at her with tears flooding my eyes. "Are you sure it'll work?" I asked.

"Maybe," Zakuro replied. "But you won't know until you try."

I nodded and walked over to Pai, who was still holding Kisshu. "Kisshu, please live if I kiss you," I pleaded as I leaned forward and kissed Kisshu. I pulled away a minute later and waited to see what would happen.

* * *

***Insert the rest of the song***

* * *

Kisshu soon began to stir. He opened his eyes, only to notice that I was crying. "Koneko-chan?" he said.

I looked up and was happy to see that he was very much alive again. "Kisshu," I said, trying to wipe away tears that just kept coming.

Kisshu just smiled at me. "Ichigo, you're still crying for me," he said. "So what happened with Deep Blue after he killed me? Is he finally dead? And how am I still alive? And why is Pai carrying me? And why... am I asking too many questions?" he kept asking.

I giggled at him. "Well to answer your first question, yes Deep Blue is dead. I killed him myself after he killed you."

"So does this mean you _do_ love me then?" Kisshu asked me.

"Hai! I'm sorry I realized it too late though," I replied. "And Zakuro suggested I try kissing you to bring you back."

Kisshu looked surprised by that answer. "You mean _you_ actually kissed _me_ this time?"

"I don't really see how that's so surprising considering the number of times _you've_ kissed me," I told him.

"Yeah, but _you_ actually kissing me for the first time is a shock," Kisshu replied. "So do I still get my other questions answered too? Or do I need to keep asking more?"

"Keep asking more and you'll be dead again," Pai told him.

"Fine, so why are you still carrying me?" Kisshu asked him.

"Because I forgot that I still was, moron!" Pai replied as he set Kisshu back on the ground. "And as for your last question, I have no clue why you were asking that many questions. Unless it just means you've finally gone insane."

"I have not! If anyone's gone insane, it's you Pai!" Kisshu snapped at him.

"Hey Kisshu, can I have another kiss?" I asked him.

Kisshu smirked and pulled me towards him and kissed me. "Of course, I love kissing you, Koneko-chan," he replied once we pulled apart again.

"So what are your plans now?" Ryou then asked the three Cyniclons.

"Well now that Deep Blue's gone, we should probably leave to go back to our planet and explain what happened to everyone," Pai replied. "And possibly use the Mew Aqua from Deep Blue to heal our planet. This should be enough Mew Aqua to work."

"Awww, but I don't want Kisshu to leave after I just got him back!" I protested.

Pai sighed. "Alright then. Kisshu, will you be fine staying here then?"

"Sure, if it means I get to stay with Ichigo," Kisshu replied.

"Fine," Pai said. "Taruto and I will go back to heal our planet then. We'll possibly return soon when we're done, depending on how long it takes."

"Do we have to go already, Pai?" Taruto complained.

"Yes," Pai replied. "I just said we'll return soon, depending on how long it'll take to heal our planet."

"Ok," Taruto replied.

"Bye Taru-Taru! Pudding will miss you!" Pudding said, as Pai and Taruto were now about to teleport off back to their ship. "Taru-Taru, Pudding has something for you before you leave!" Pudding called to him. She tossed a candy drop up to him, which he easily caught in midair with one hand.

"Thanks!" Taruto called down to her, as he and Pai teleported back to their ship and prepared to leave for their planet.

"So Ichigo, I guess this means you're taking Kisshu home with you now, am I right?" Ryou asked.

"Hai! I'll be sure to explain to my parents about it too," I replied.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to tell them about being Mew Ichigo as well then since we're no longer going to be fighting," Ryou told me.

"K! Arigato!" I exclaim happily.

"So can we teleport to your house, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked me.

"Ok, but to the front door and not straight to my room," I told him.

"Oh fine," Kisshu replied as he took my hand and teleported to the front door of my house.

We went inside, where we were greeted by my mom and I introduced Kisshu to her and my dad, and thus beginning the long explanation of how I became Mew Ichigo.

* * *

**And there's my second TMM alternate ending. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Sorry if it was a little more depressing than my other alternate ending, but I liked where I was going with it so I did it anyway. At least it still had a happy ending, with Kisshu going to live with Ichigo. Anywayz, R&R, and I hope you enjoyed reading this. ^_^**


End file.
